Imaging spectroscopy is widely used in remote sensing applications. In many applications, it may be desirable to achieve confident remote detection and identification of materials of interest, along with wide area coverage. However, for each of these two different requirements (wide area coverage versus wide spectral coverage or fine spectral resolution), the optics tend to be optimized differently, leading to different spectrometer designs. Accordingly, conventionally, multiple single-mode spectrometers, each configured for either wide area coverage (at moderate spectral resolution) or moderate area coverage (at fine spectral resolution), are used together to achieve these goals. However, many remote sensing platforms are subject to stringent size, weight, power, and cost (SWAP-C) constraints, making it undesirable to have to accommodate multiple spectrometers.